vrtrafandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamis
Dynamis Dynamis is a specialized game mode that rewards players with Level 70+ gear known as "relic gear", as well as integral currency items to complete the Relic Weapon quest. This guide will detail the minimum entry requirements, basic details, and the mechanic differences in Dynamis between DSP and Retail. Entry Requirements There are several pre-requisites that your character(s) must meet in order enter the world of Dynamis: # You must be at least Rank 6 in your home nation. # Character Level 65+ # After achieving Rank 6, travel to Xarcabard to receive a cutscene upon zone-in. # Following the cutscene in Xarcabard, travel to a City Trail Markings and examine it for another cutscene and the key item "Vial of Shrouded Sand." # You may now enter Dynamis! Dynamis Zones In total there are 10 Dynamis zones, each with a unique set of drops. To simplify this, we will break the zones into three different categories, Cities, Northlands, and Dreamlands. Please read below for a description for each set of zones. City Dynamis The 4 City Dynamis zones are often classified as the "starter" zones. These zones can be easily accessed as long as the basic entry requirements are met. Each City zone has a mega boss that can be spawned by meeting certain conditions, and will grant a special permanent key item. Collecting all 4 City zone boss key items will grant your character(s) access to the first Northland zone. The Trail Markings entry can be found adjacent to the Mog House entry for the corresponding zone. * Dynamis - San d'Oria - Trail Markings entry in Southern San d'Oria (L-5) * Dynamis - Bastok - Trail Markings entry in Bastok Mines (K-8) * Dynamis - Windurst - Trail Markings entry in Windurst Walls (C-12) * Dynamis - Jeuno - Trail Markings entry in Ru'Lude Gardens (I-9) Northland Dynamis Upon completion of the four City Dynamis zones, the first Northland zone, Beaucedine becomes available. In additional to the normal currency and Relic gear drops, Beaucedine offers unique Shadow NMs that drop Attestation items required for the later stages of the Relic weapon upgrades. Defeating the mega boss in this zone grants player access to the final Northland zone, Xarcabard. Xarcabard serves as the final Dynamis zone from the original 6. It's relic gear drops are some of the best relic drops for their respective classes, and the mega boss, Dynamis Lord, has the potential of dropped Shadow accessories and is one of the most challenging fights, even at Level 80. * Dynamis - Beaucedine - Trail Markings entry in Beaucedine Glacier (F-11) * Dynamis - Xarcabard - Trail Markings in Xarcabard (J-9) Dreamland Dynamis The Dreamland Dynamis zones were released as part of the Chains of Promathia expansion pack. In order to enter the Dreamland zones, a player must complete the above list of requirements to enter. Additionally, the player must have completed CoP Mission 3-5 (Diabolos fight). These zones have slightly different mechanics than the City and Northlands zones. Each zone has Nightmare monsters that drop -1 pieces of Relic gear in addition to regular currency, which when combined with currency and crafting materials, can produce a High-Quality +1 version of the Relic Gear. The fourth Dreamland zone, Tavnazia, requires the completion of the mega boss from the first three zones before a player can enter. * Dynamis - Buburimu - Hieroglyphics in Buburimu Pensinula (I-9) * Dynamis - Qufim - Hieroglyphics in Qufim Island (H-7) * Dynamis - Valkurm - Hieroglyphics in Valkurm Dunes (G-7) * Dynamis - Tavnazia - Hieroglypics in Tavnazian Safehold (H-9) Dynamis: The Basics (And what's new with DSP) The Dynamis experience on Vrtra operates based on the state of Dynamis circa 2007. Upon entering a City zone, you will find statues as far as the eye can see and the Dynamis monsters will spawn in groups from said statues. The mega boss spawns work the same way as they did "old school", which require certain Notorious Monsters to be spawned from statues and killed. Each of the zone descriptions that you see above has a link attached to them that directs you to an external site that lists potential drops, and has maps of each zone. Please note that each zone will not follow the maps exactly to the letter due to each zone having been custom coded by DSP, but it is fairly close. * You may enter Dynamis once daily, with the reset occurring at Japanese midnight. * This is not new retail Dynamis; this is "old school" Dynamis. There are no "weakness triggers", simply enter and fight. Groups are recommended with a high level of Treasure Hunter, although it is possible to navigate through as a solo black magic class if you so choose. * Dynamis mobs currently DO NOT use their respective 1-hour abilities